This invention relates generally to an engine-driven generator comprising an engine and generator, both incorporated into a single unit via a frame structure, and more particularly to an engine-driven generator involving a small number of component parts and having improved assembling efficiency.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an example of a conventional type of engine-driven generator. FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view illustrating the frame structure shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the engine-driven generator of the conventional type has an engine 1, a generator 2 driven by the engine 1, and a control box 3 incorporating a voltage regulator for keeping the output voltage of the generator 2 at a constant level; all mounted together on a frame structure 4.
The frame structure 4 has a base frame 5, an upper frame 6, and a front bar 7 for installing the control box 3, as shown in FIG. 2, and is adapted to house the component members. Two fixing plates 8 are fixedly fitted to the base frame 5 by welding, for example; and the engine 1 and the generator 2 are mounted on the fixing plates 8 via rubber vibration insulators 9.
The engine 1 and the generator 2 are mounted on the frame structure 4 by first installing the engine 1 on a fixing plate 8 via a rubber vibration insulator 9, aligning the rotating shaft of the generator 2 with the output shaft of the engine 1 while adjusting the levels of both, then fixedly fitting the generator 2 to another fixing plate 8 of the base frame 5 via another rubber vibration insulator 9, and then connecting the output shaft and the rotating shaft. The control box 3 is installed on the base frame 5 using the front bar 7, and then the upper frame 6 is installed on the base frame 5.
With the recent progress of miniaturization in voltage regulators for keeping output voltage at a constant level, however, these electronic devices can be installed on the generator 2 proper, eliminating not only the need for a large control box 3 of the conventional type, but also the need for a frame structure 4 of a large size and a complicated construction. Engine-driven generators of the conventional type involving a large number of components have had the problem of requiring much time in assembling such components.